<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiny and Pointy by inappropriatefangirlneeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801493">Shiny and Pointy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds'>inappropriatefangirlneeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean´s Shuriken  &amp;  Other Post SPN Finale coping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barn, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Deserved Better, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Lives, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Eileen Leahy Deserves Better, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Heaven could have waited for Dean Winchester, Let Dean Winchester have shiny pointy deadly things, Let Dean Winchester have shiny things, M/M, Ninja stars, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Shuriken, Supernatural Finale, VampMimes, Vampires, carry on, saving people, throwing stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(15x20) Dean takes the shiny shuriken he was so excited about into the barn. They kill all the VampMimes and save the children.  And they actually do carry on. </p><p>(Fixt it that might not give closure in the sense that I map out their whole life here but it does give me great relieve to write them actually carrying on and in a way that would imho make sense for their characters) ! Regarding the Destiel/DeanCas Tag, I don´t make the ship more unambiguous than the show already did but it´s there, so I put up the tag in case someone wants to avoid it.)<br/>#LetDeanWinchesterHaveShinyThings! #LetDeanWinchesterHaveShinyPointyDeadlyThings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean´s Shuriken  &amp;  Other Post SPN Finale coping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Deserved Better</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiny and Pointy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved Dean being excited about the Shuriken and made gifs for it https://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/635606161347985408/15x20shurikenfix<br/>also was asking to be tagged if someone writes a Fix it Fic where Dean brings the shuriken into the barn …. Stuff and things happened and I ended up typing in this little piece myself, so here we are.  Still if someone else wrote or writes one send me a link! =) </p><p>I don´t even know what I wanted 15x20 to be (other than them being genuinely happy and the show highlighting all the good they did, the strangers they saved as well as the connections and bonds they formed) but this attempt at a partial Fix it  is sure better than what I saw on screen, I do dare to say that ;D</p><p>#LetDeanWinchesterHaveShinyThings!<br/>#LetDeanWinchesterHaveShinyPointyDeadlyThings!<br/>#HeavenCouldHaveWaitedForDeanWinchester</p><p>Disclaimer: It is not my intention (neither with the fic nor with the post) to say, claim, or imply that Sam is in any way to blame for Dean´s death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean grabbed the wooden post for balance. He had lost his machete when they threw him to the ground and has had no chance to get it back. It would have come in handy because the strength of the Vampire that went after him had caught him a bit off guard, he barely seemed to be affected by Dean´s punches. But just barely, with the shove he had given the hunter he had sought to get some space between them in order to catch his breath.  Might have been just the wrong call. Now Dean had enough room to reach into his pocket and pull out the Shuriken.  </p><p>He has had slipped one of them out of the box before he had put it back into the trunk. „Why not?“, he had asked and all Sam had to say was “No.” Sure his brother´s face had said much more but neither that nor the “no” qualified as an argument, and for sure not as a good one. That´s why Dean had taken the throwing star with him and come on, it was a ninja star, did one really need a special reason other than that?</p><p>Now was as good a time as ever to throw one of these babies. Sure he´d  always envisioned throwing these shiny stars with a ninja move and maybe some awesome one liner but right now was not the time for that. Dean simply aimed and threw the metal at the vampire that just started dashing towards him. He stumbled when the pointed metal dug into his flesh, a hand instinctively rising to the wound on his neck.  Dean used the momentum to grab him and turn him around, shoving the back of the vampire into the rebar sticking out of the wooden structure.<br/>
Sam who had just decapitated the masked vampire he had been fighting with rushed to Dean, the machete in his hands still dripping blood. Dean stepped to the side and let Sam take out the last threat.</p><p>Both hunters used the moment to take a deep breath and try to make sure that their surroundings actually were clear. They would still have to keep their eyes open in case any stray vampires were left lingering around the building but right now the most important thing was getting the kids out of here.</p><p>On their way out of the barn Dean ripped a mask off one of the heads. There was some relief when he found no familiar face under it. He shoved the mask into the back of his pants. The boys didn’t need to see that again. Sam tried to keep the machete ready but still hidden behind his body.</p><p>Stepping outside it wasn´t difficult to spot the boys. They hadn´t come far but tried their best hiding behind a tree. They probably had been afraid to run into the darkness. The Winchesters were glad they didn´t need to search for them in the woods, even without monsters getting lost outside was enough of a threat for two little children.</p><p>Their faces still showed the same fear as the first time they had found them. Dean tried to say something reassuring when they approached the hiding spot but it took a bit for them to come forward.  Once they had left the relative safety of their tree one of them dropped all caution and ran towards Sam, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. Sam drew the kid into a hug.</p><p>The older boy showed a bit more apprehension and kept some distance. Looking at Dean he asked with a thin voice: “Are they dead?”</p><p>“They can´t hurt you anymore, I promise”, Dean replied.</p><p>“But are they dead?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dean nodded, his confirmation seemingly granting the boy some peace of mind.</p><p>“Can we go home, now?”</p><p>“Sure, and you know what, you can ride in the best car in the world.”</p><p><br/>
When they passed the barn on their way back a little pang spread in Dean´s chest. It was so similar to the one he had first met Cas in. A part of him expected sparks to fly again but this time it would not terrify him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
A few miles in the children had fallen asleep in the back of the Impala, the headlights providing the only source of light until they reached a less remote area. Dean stopped at a gas station to get some drinks, proper food and most importantly some snacks for the boys. When he returned to the car Sam had called the hospital. The mother of the children had been released the same day. They could check whether the police had already cleared the crime scene and the mother had returned to their home. If she stayed with someone else they would have to make some more calls the following morning. The Winchester brothers wanted to avoid bringing the kids to the authorities since Agents Singer and Kripke had no good answer to the question where they had found them, or to any other question they might be asked. Meanwhile the back of the impala got littered, apparently the nest hadn´t had started with the feeding part of their scheme, the boys were all over the food and still munching on some sweets for quite a couple miles.</p><p>When they reached the hometown of the children they had saved, it was already broad daylight. Dean parked a few streets away from their house and made a some rounds by foot. There was no trace left that something so gruesome had happened recently. The crime scene tape had been removed and after a while Dean could spot some movement inside the house. He could make out two women when they stepped closer to the living room windows. It was good that the mother wasn´t alone.</p><p>Back in the Impala Dean drove the car into the street, making sure to have an unobstructed view to the door before sending the kids on their way. The good bye and thanks were brief, the boys were far too excited to go home, as it should be. </p><p>Dean held his breath when Brady rang the doorbell. It took some seconds until the door opened. First just a small gap, growing slowly bigger. The woman that stood behind the door had her head low, shoulders sunken down, probably the mother expecting more bad news. Dean remembered her drawing of the masks. It had been her that had given them an important clue. He could only imagine how she must have felt, sketching the disguise of her husband´s murderers and her children´s kidnappers being the only thing she could do, stuck in the hospital while not knowing whether her children were still alive. Now, that she saw her sons her whole posture changed in an instant. The door flew open and revealed the other woman standing firmly behind her while the mother sank down to hug her sons. Dean was too far away to see her tears but he saw how her chest moved. He wondered if it was the first time she could cry or whether it had been all she could do the past days. When she raised her head to wipe away some tears with a sleeve Dean saw her face. Her expression let him forget all the bruises that were forming on his body from the recent fight. It made the memories of people like Jenny where taking all these hits, the risks and injuries they suffered hadn´t paid off in the end a bit easier to bear. Over the years Dean had seen this kind of expression on many faces and he never grew tired of this part. Dean watched how the mother just sat on the porch drawing her children close, not wanting to let go and how the boys leaned into the loving embrace. The other woman was now sitting on her heels, keeping an arm around the mother´s back.</p><p>They had made the boys promise to not say too much about them and it was obvious that being reunited with their mother was all they currently had on their minds, still Dean slowly pulled out of the parking spot leaving the family behind.  Maybe not a happy family, that might not be a fitting description. They had to grieve the loss of their father and husband and it would be difficult for the mother to tell her sons how much she loved them but Dean was sure she would find many ways to show them, even without spoken words.</p><p>                                                    ~</p><p>Back in the bunker sleep came easier than it had the past days. Dean said a prayer before he drifted off into a calm slumber. He didn´t know if Cas could hear him in the Empty or wherever he was now. If anyone could bring back Castiel it was Jack and if anyone but himself wanted to do so it was Jack as well. Maybe Jack was already reunited with his chosen father. The thought consoled and hurt Dean at the same time but he remembered his days in purgatory or rather what had come after. Cas had needed time and something else he might never fully understand but he hadn´t been ready for what Dean had wanted … needed.  Dean had thought it had been the right thing to do but … in the end hadn´t he just hurt everyone involved with pushing for it, pushing for Cas to return? Benny had told him, openly and straight to his face. Not fitting in, he understood that, the “could use a break “ as well. Dean was familiar with the weight Benny had talked about. He hadn´t like what he had heard him say but he knew he had to accept the other man´s choice and he appreciated that he had been honest with him. Had Benny gotten back up he´d have tried his best to “fix all that”, as he had promised. Not that this changed anything about the fact that he shouldn´t have abandoned him in the first place, not after all they had gone through. Maybe Benny was still in Purgatory, what did some Leviathan know ... maybe he had been ripped apart and there was some other place for Benny, a better one than Purgatory or Earth or anything he could imagine. Dean wondered what it meant for all these places, heaven and hell now that Jack was in charge. </p><p>Who would have guessed that it would be this Nephilim that would not destroy earth but save it in the end. The first time he had been standing face to face with Jack Dean had seen all they had fought for so desperately in ashes. All of their struggle in vain, another force of destruction wiping out what was dear to them. But now it was him who had prevented just that, a now very likely almighty Nephilim. Dean hoped Jack would do better where Chuck had failed, but the bar was rather low anyway. Humanity sure was better off now. The way Chuck had treated them still made his blood boil. Amara had come to see the beauty in her brother´s creation. Dean wasn´t sure if Chuck ever had been capable of that. Maybe you needed one to create and one to care about it. Now both was within Jack and that gave Dean hope. What gave him even more hope was that he had gotten to know Jack.</p><p>That made it even more valuable that it was him who had  helped them win this fight. Free will … it didn´t feel all that much different but that was the prize they had fought for. Their own choices, freedom of Chuck´s narrative. Their fight had ended and they had won it. But it just did not feel like an end of their battle, it felt more like a continuation. Perhaps you could even call it a beginning, one of many new fights but also many new wins. Finally free with all the good and bad things that came with it. That´s what life is, isn´t it. That´s what they had fought for and now they would carry on to do so.</p><p>                                                   ~</p><p>The next morning Dean braced himself for the heat he was about to feel when he took the toast right after the machine was done. The bread just tasted best while it was still warm. Wasting no time Dean sat down with his plate to eat his breakfast. When he was done cleaning the dishes afterwards Dean joined Sam who was already bent over his notebook, a pile of books cluttering the space next to it.</p><p>“Sooo …  do you think Jack has already .. settled into his new .. life .. task ..  whatever“</p><p>Sam barely looked up from what he was reading  “I don´t know if that´s something you can settle in … “</p><p>“But you haven´t found any clue how we could bring them back either …  or have you?”</p><p>Now Sam leant back and stretched with a sigh: “No … and I barely know where to look.“</p><p>“Then it´s gotta be Jack, we should figure out how to get in touch with him. Shouldn´t be too difficult if he´s in everything.”  Dean gestured vaguely around them.</p><p>“Dean, I´ve been thinking, I don´t even know anymore if we should, it´s not like there´s a plan or spell for this ... situation … and maybe we messed up enough the last time?”</p><p>“No, we had already done it Sam. They were back. They shouldn´t have been gone in the first place but we got them back. How does Chuck wiping them out again matter more?”, Dean paused before he continued: “This whole … this …  all that was messed up, that was Chuck not us. He messed up his own creation, he made all those worlds and all this misery. Look, if it actually had been Billie, I´d get that but it was Chuck and there was no reason that was pure malice."</p><p>Sam nodded, “It´s just that this never seems to end well.”</p><p>“Chuck is gone. Do you think Charlie believes that Chuck´s bullshit is more valid than her missing Stevie? And don´t you want …”</p><p>“Eileen? Yes. I do. I do want her back.”</p><p>“Then let´s do this.”</p><p>“Let´s do this.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <a href="https://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/635606161347985408/15x20shurikenfix">🟊shiny pointy deadly 🟊</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! <br/>Any kind of comment and criticism is welcome =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>